Angelina Jolie
Angelina Jolie (1975 - ) Film Deaths: *''Beyond Borders (2003)'' [Sarah Jordan]: Killed in an explosion when she steps on a land mine while fleeing from Chechnyan extremists (as Clive Owen looks on in shock). (Thanks to Sadie and Gary) *''Alexander (2004)'' [Olympias]: Assassinated (off-screen), seven years after the death of her son (Colin Farrell); her death is reported in Anthony Hopkins' narration at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Gary and JF) *''Wanted (2008)'' [Fox]: Commits suicide by firing a bullet in a curved arc, so that it kills the other assassins before it comes back around and hits her in the head. (Thanks to Steve, Abe, Manda, and Andrew) *[[Salt (2010)|''Salt'' (2010)]] [Evelyn Salt]: In the director's cut, a news anchor reports that Angelina was killed (off-screen) sometime after the final scene. She survives in the theatrical version and extended cut. *''Maleficent: Mistress of Evil'' (2019) [Maleficent]: Body disintegrates after getting shot by Michelle Pfeiffer with a poison arrow as Michelle was about to shoot Elle Fanning. She was shorly bring back by Elle's tears. Television Deaths: *''True Women'' (1997 TV) [Georgia Virginia Lawshe Woods]: Dies of tuberculosis, with her family and friends gathered by her bedside. (Thanks to Rachel) *''Gia'' (1998 TV) [Gia Marie Carangi]: Dies (off-screen) of AIDS-related illness in a hospital. Her body is shown lying in the hospital bed afterwards, followed later on some extreme close-ups of parts of her face as a mortician/make-up artist prepares her for her funeral. Notable Connections *Daughter of Jon Voight. *Sister of James Haven. *Ex-Mrs. Jonny Lee Miller. *Ex-Mrs. Billy Bob Thornton. *Ex-Mrs. Brad Pitt. *Mother of Maddox, Pax, Zahara, Vivienne, Shiloh and Knox Jolie. Jolie, Angelina Category:Stunt Performers Jolie, Angelina Category:Native American actors and actresses Jolie, Angelina Category:Agnostic Jolie, Angelina Jolie, Angelina Jolie, Angelina Jolie, Angelina Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by tuberculosis Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Athletes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Cancer Survivors Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Method Actors Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Disney Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:Victims of Harvey Weinstein Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Animation Stars Category:Controversial actors Category:Kung Fu Panda Cast Members Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Winners Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Shark Tale Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Actors who died in Timur Bekmambetov Movies Category:Kung Fu Panda 2 Category:Mystery Stars Category:Madagascar Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Authors Category:Writers Category:Feminist Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Witchcraft Stars Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Performers in open marriages Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Buddhist Category:Atheist Category:Marvel Stars Category:Eternals Cast Members Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Actors who died in Joachim Rønning Movies Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Why/Whodunit Stars